Turnabout is Fairplay
by forensicsfan
Summary: Wrong place at the right time leads to an interesting revelation for Nick and Sara.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them, as always a cup of Joe with George and Jorja would be nice.

* * *

Sara felt guilty just standing there staring at him like that, but at the moment he didn't seem to notice that she was there and she found herself riveted to the spot. She had stepped into the shower room a few moments before because she'd spilled coffee down the front of her shirt and as a result needed to change both her shirt and her bra. She realized a bit too late that she'd forgotten to lock the door behind her and so she jumped into the shower stall and pulled the curtain shut.

As she pulled her clean shirt over her head, she peered through the gap between the curtain and the wall to see her coworker, Nick Stokes with a towel on his shoulder dropping a duffel bag onto the floor and unbutton his shirt. Her eyes widened as she noted how well defined his muscles were. It was obvious that he'd spent some of his off time laying in the sun because his chest was tanned.

Nick hung the towel on a peg in the wall and shrugged his shirt off, dropping it on top of his duffel bag. It had been a long shift already and he was only halfway through it. The parking area of the crime scene he'd just worked had been wet and muddy and he'd managed to slip and fall right onto his back. Fortunately, he had time for a quick shower while Warrick was unloading the Denali. He kicked his shoes off and then peeled his socks off, before standing up straight and rolling his neck to try and work out some of the kinks.

Sara's eyes widened as she watched him link his hands behind his back and lift his arms to stretch out. She bit her tongue a moment later as she watched him reach for his fly and unfasten his jeans. She knew she really ought to announce her presence before she allowed him to embarrass himself, but she couldn't seem to make herself move.

Nick stepped out of his jeans and tossed them on top of his duffel bag.

Sara swallowed hard, still not moving as she watched him shove his boxer briefs down and toss them on top of the rest of his clothes. To say that she was at a loss for what to do was an understatement. In a less than a second, her coworker with an Adonis like body would know that she'd just watched him strip down to his birthday suit, and she imagined that from how she thought the expression on her face was, he'd know that she'd enjoyed it.

Nick reached for the shower curtain, expecting an empty shower, but as he realized that his coworker was standing in the shower stall fully clothed and that he was naked as the day he was born, he jumped back startled as his voice croaked. "Sara!"

Sara just stood there staring at him, not able to make her voice work.

It took Nick a full three seconds to realize that the towel was within reach and should probably cover himself up. With it securely around his waist, he spoke again. "Sara, what are you doing in here?"

She finally looked him in the eye, now that the distraction of his nakedness was partially covered up. "Uh, I." Her eyes were still wide, and she felt her heart beating erratically. "Changing my shirt." She swallowed hard.

He pursed his lips together and let out a deep breath, his hands resting on his hips. "So you were in here the whole time." There was a measure of uncertainty in his voice.

Sara had a hint of fear in her expression. "I forgot to lock the door."

Nick clenched his jaw as he began to feel a bit irritated. "And you didn't say anything when I came in."

"I was changing my shirt." She sounded flustered as she looked at him

Nick wasn't exactly sure why he felt so angry. It wasn't like he didn't find Sara attractive, and judging from her expression, she obviously found him attractive. "I don't like being spied on, Sara."

She looked hurt. "I'm sorry." Her voice was barely a whisper as she brushed past him and fled the shower room.

As the door banged shut, Nick let out a sigh and mentally kicked himself for being so angry with her. He turned and locked the door, hanging the towel up before stepping into the shower. That's when he noticed that the shirt and bra Sara had changed out of was sitting on the floor of the shower. He crouched down and picked them up before tossing them on top of his own clothes and then turned the shower on.

A short time later, feeling cleaner and much less irritated, he settled himself into one of the layout rooms and began to process some of the evidence that he and Warrick had collected.

By the time shift was over, he had a kink in his neck from being hunched over the table so long. He headed to the locker room to gather his things and had just opened his locker door when he heard a soft tap on the doorframe of the locker room. He glanced up and noticed Sara standing there with an apologetic smile on her face. He didn't say anything for a moment as he turned his attention back to his locker. "Peep show's closed."

Sara cleared her throat. "Nick, I'm sorry." She walked in and leaned against her own locker. "I really am sorry."

He glanced up at her, noting the expectant expression on her face. He shook his head and tried to restrain a smile that threatened to form. "Don't expect any encores in the lab." He raised an eyebrow to emphasize his point.

She smirked "In the lab, huh?"

"Yeah." He narrowed his gaze at her, curious as to why she seemed so amused.

"So that would imply you'd give one elsewhere." She raised an eyebrow at him and pursed her lips together to keep from smiling.

He regarded her for a moment and then let out a soft chuckle as he closed his locker and leaned against it, arms crossed over his chest. "Sara Sidle, I do believe you're hitting on me."

She smirked again. "That's a pretty big assumption." She didn't move.

Nick scoffed. "This is from a woman who ogled me." He had gotten over being angry and embarrassed once he'd gotten clean, now he just wanted to make Sara squirm a little bit.

"I wasn't ogling." She defended, furrowing her brow.

Nick chortled. "You watched me strip and you didn't tell me you were there until I found you staring a me with your mouth gaping open."

Sara felt her cheeks flush. "My mouth wasn't gaping open." Her words sounded lame in her own ears.

"Like hell it wasn't." Nick laughed. "Admit it, Sara, you liked what you saw."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Oh, that wasn't subtle."

"Neither was staring at me." He barbed back.

She tried to glare at him and only then did she realize that she was leaning against the bay of lockers and he was standing just inches from her. Neither one of them said a word for a moment and then they both seemed to move at once, Sara's arms wrapping around his neck and his hands resting on her hips as he pressed himself against her and their lips met in a hot open mouthed frenzy. Before long, Sara's fingers where raking through his hair and Nick's hands were sliding downward and caressing her butt. By the time they broke apart, they both were panting heavily.

Sara finally spoke, her breathing still quite labored. "I left something in the shower."

Nick nodded, trying to catch his breath. "Yeah, I found them." He grinned at her impishly as he stepped away. "It'll cost you to get them back."

She raised her eyebrow at him, her hands grabbing fistfuls of his shirt as she pulled him back towards her. "Oh, really?"

He nodded. "Really." His mouth was inches from hers.

All Sara could think about was wanting Nick's lips against hers again. "We could probably work something out."

Hearing someone coming down the hallway, Nick leaned over and whispered in her ear in a husky voice. "Meet me at my place."

Sara looked at him quizzically as he stepped away and picked up his duffel bag. Only then did she realized that Warrick and Catherine were just outside the door in the hallway.

Nick raised a single eyebrow at her and smirked. "Turnabout is fair play."

Sara's eyes widened for a moment at what he was implying and then a smile flitted across her face as she saw him wink and mouth 'my place' before turning and leaving, giving the other CSIs a greeting on the way out.

About an hour later, Nick rolled onto his side and smirked at Sara who lay on her back in the middle of his living room floor. "Are you sure you didn't moonlight before you became a CSI? You're stripping technique is rather good."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I could ask you the same thing."

When Sara had arrived at Nick's house about five minutes after he had, they'd made it as far as the rug with the large green 'T' in the middle of his living room floor before the last article of clothing had been discarded.

"Although, I think if you were going to do it professionally, speed isn't nearly as important as style." He quipped with a grin, resting his hand on her abdomen and caressing it with his thumb.

She giggled. "I may not get style points for stripping, but from the sounds you were making, I'd say I get major style points for other things."

He waggled his eyebrows at her and leaned over, his lips a fraction of an inch from hers. "Yes, you do." He leaned down and kissed her long and deep, smiling as he pulled away. "Just how did you learn to do that thing with your leg like that?" He looked utterly amazed.

She smirked. "You mean this?" The expression on Nick's face said it all as she pulled him on top of her. As she slid her hand down to grab his butt, she whispered in his ear. "Yoga."

_**The End**_


End file.
